1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sporting base, more particularly to a safety sporting base that can be used in standard playing fields and non-standard playing fields.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional sporting base adapted to be used in, for example, a baseball playing field or a softball playing field, includes a main body 11 and a securing seat 12.
The main body 11 is made of a deformable and shock-absorbable material, such as rubber or high density foam material, for lowering the risk of player injury when a player slides or dives to the conventional base during a ball game. The securing seat 12 is made of metal or alloy materials for rigidity. The securing seat 12 includes a seat body 121 embedded fixedly in the main body 11 via screws, a positioning member 122 projecting downwardly and integrally from a center of the seat body 121, and an inserting rod 123 coupled removably to the positioning member 122, secured to the seat body 121 via screws and inserted removably into a connecting seat 100 which is embedded in advance in a standard playing field, thereby positioning the main body 11 on the ground. The inserting rod 123 has a length substantially equal to a depth of the inserting rod 123.
However, when the conventional sporting base is applied in a non-standard playing field without a connecting seat being disposed underground, the inserting rod 123 has to be removed by unscrewing the screws that fasten the inserting rod 123 to the seat body 121, thereby resulting in a relatively inconvenient application of the conventional sporting base. In addition, since the conventional sporting base can not be positioned on the ground without the inserting rod 123, the player may be injured when rushing to the main body 11 due to movement of the main body 11. Moreover, since the seat body 121 has a size substantially equal to that of the main body 11, when the conventional sporting base is used in a standard playing field and positioned on the ground, the player may collide directly with the rigid seat body 121 when sliding or diving to the main body 11 and be seriously injured.